The Return of Robert Roode
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: the sequel to Maria's love triangle
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the sequel to Maria's Love Triangle. Now just a quick update of AJ and Maria. They are married and decided to have a baby. Maria is 3 months pregnant which from what I heard means she can't have a miscarriage unless something violent happens. There was a problem with the internet at the time this was written.

So without further delay: here is THE RETURN OF ROBERT FREAKIN ROODE. Lol. Sorry hyped up on water lol.

Maria was getting her little bundle of joy's room ready. She was 3 months pregnant with AJ's baby. She was sure of that cause Robert didn't impregnate her this time. She thought back to last year when she was kidnapped and made a fool out of by Karen and Robert. Oh, I forgot you never heard about what had happened to Karen. How silly of me. Well, after Maria came back and she jumped into AJ's arms, Karen came out and Maria turned around in shock. She saw that she was wearing her clothes and ripped them off her boney lil' body. She was arrested by the cops and charged with identity theft. The last thing she heard from Karen that day was, "YOU LITTLE B*TCH! IM'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

As for Robert, well as soon as he found Maria, AJ slapped, punched, beat Robert. You name it, he did it. As soon as Robert was tied up, he called the police, who charged Robert with kidnapping. Maria was afraid that AJ was going to get arrested but he claimed it was self defense cause Robert hurt Maria emotionally.

Maria sometimes had dreams about getting kidnapped, but they wern't that bad. They gradually died down to the point where she didn't have them anymore. Her life had been normal since then. She had been able to return to wrestling 9 months ago only to get put on leave cause of her pregnancy. Her pregnancy she didn't know about until 2 ½ months ago.

Dixie was supportive in her pregnancy and helped her with whatever she needed for her baby. Maria did most of the work carrying the baby and painting the baby's room while AJ was on the road. She couldn't ask for a better boyfriend...oh im sorry husband. That's right ladies AJ Styles was married to Maria Hardy and like I said: they couldn't be happier.

AJ walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Maria. "Hey, baby. What're you thinking about?"

"Just about the last year and our new baby," Maria smiled.

"Yea, I can't believe it's been a year since the ordeal," AJ said relieved.

"Me neither."

Ok so...wait the connection...what's happening...huh? What's going on? The internet's back on? YES! I gotta hurry!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...I have already put this on my profile. But if you guys hate my stories Ill rewrite them...But one thing I will NOT do is delete them! And the anonymus reviews are welcome but just know that I have the power to delete them if need be. Some of my former teachers and some of the authors told me that I am really good with my stories. So the people who dont see that can just...*DX Voice* SUCK IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT! You knew I want gonna be serious for long.

_REVIEWS:_

_Wolfgirl777769: I know at the time you see this you'll be back from North Carolina, so heres chapter 2 for ya._

Chapter 2: Cookout

Robert sat alone in jail thinking about how much pain he had caused everyone over the last year. Hurting Maria had led a chain of people being hurt. First AJ, then Matt, then Jeff, then Ryah. She was the last person to get mad. He remember every slap he'd gotten from her after the police was called.

"Jail time's up, sir," the jail warden called. "I hope you've learned your lesson about all this."

Robert walked out of the jail and hailed a taxi to the airport. He found out that he didnt have a job anymore cause of what he did so he figured he would leave Florida and go back to Canada. On the way there he'd apologize to Maria.

He got out of the car and looked up at the brick house solemly. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A faint "Coming" was heard followed by footsteps. It took a few minutes to realize that music was playing in the backyard.

Maria opened the door. She was about to tell the person to come join the cookout had it not been Robert Roode.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Listen, can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, do you want to talk to all of us so I know you wont try anything?" She asked angrily.

"Sure," Robert said.

Maria went to go get Ryah and Matt. Jeff couldnt make it due to the fact that he was in Florida.

They all sat down. "Listen," Robert began. "I wanna apologize for real about all of this. I never had the intention of hurting all of you. I only wanted Maria all to myself."

"Robert, I really don't trust you-" Maria began but was cut off by Robert.

"Hear me out, OK?" Robert said. " I just heard you came into the business and your resumee said that you managed champions so I thought that I could have you all to myself. I never really wanted to fall in love with you and I am not gonna lie and say that I didnt either."

"Robert, you hurt all of my friends with what you did," Ryah growled. "How do you expect us to forgive you for kidnapping Maria and brainwashing her?"

"I dont expect yall to forgive me. I just feel really bad that I hurt all of you," Robert said.

"Please," Matt said. "You expect us to believe that after all you did with Maria, you think you can come back and say that you're sorry? And that we are supposed to forgive you?"

"Like I said," Robert said. "I don't expect it."

"Do you wanna stay for the cookout?" Maria asked.

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?" Robert asked.

"I'll think about it," Maria said.

"Maria, I don't think that's a good idea," Ryah said.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Maria asked.

"Sure," Robert said. "I'll be in the backyard." He got up and left.

"Will you guys just give him a chance?" Maria hissed.

"Ri, we are talking about the most selfish man on the face of this planet!" Ryah yelled.

"I have to go with Ryah on that one," Matt said.

"Guys, this is my decision. I don't know if I want to forgive him," Maria said honestly.

"Well then why did you ask if he wanted to stay for the cookout?" Ryah asked.

"Cause he really seems down right now," Maria said.

"AJ and Jeff are gonna flip Maria!" Matt yelled.

They had planned for the cookout to last all weekend and AJ and Jeff got back tomorrow.

"Look Robert is upset right now so just let him be," Maria concluded.

AJ and Jeff will be in the next chapter!

Enjoy Slammaversary, I know I will. :D

123


	3. Chapter 3

I am not even gonna say this again its mine and Danielle's story, so back the f*ck off. I make mistakes just look underneath all those mistakes and you'll find a great story.

Maria didn't know what to do, and the situation that she was now facing was not helping. AJ and Jeff were gonna be home soon and she had a raging lunatic on her hands...or is it _former _raging lunatic. She didn't know.

AJ walked through the door and hugged Maria, but when he saw Robert, he pulled Maria aside.

"Maria, what is _he _doing here?" AJ said.

"AJ, Robert came here unexpected and he apologized to me," Maria whispered.

"Ri, do you realize that I have one of his worst enemies outside right now?" AJ yelled.

"What are you talking a-" Then she realized that AJ and Jeff were both home. And believe me the last time Robert and Jeff got into it, it was not pretty. "Crap!"

"Yea, you wanna deal with that?" AJ said.

"No! I mean I thought you two were coming home at different times, so I invited Robert here for the day. His car got repossessed and his house got sold AND he's been fired. My conscience was screaming at me to do something about it," Maria said worried.

"You need to get him out of here-"

*RANDOM SCREAMING*

"What was that?" Maria said going out back.

We're gonna skip the gory details and were just gonna go to the part where Maria says, "ROBERT! WHAT THE HELL!"

"What?" Robert said.

"What did you beat up Jeff for?" Robert looked down.

"Force of habit."

"You had a year to get rid of that and you beat one of my family members black and blue?" Maria screamed.

Ryah walks in with the groceries. Maria turned around. _Crap she is not gonna be happy about this, _Maria thought.

Seeing the look of worry on Maria's face, Ryah put down the food and touched Maria's face. "Ri, tell me what happened."

"Hey, Ryah. You never came back out for th-" Matt said coming in but stopped when she saw Ryah and Maria standing face to face with Ryah's hand on her face.

"Tell me what happened," Ryah said, completely ignoring Matt. She looked at Robert. "Did this asshole do it?"

Matt put down his food and stood by Ryah. (A/N: Where in the world were they putting it lol)

"If you wont tell Ryah, tell me," Matt said.

"Well Ms Hardy I think he'll be o-" the doctor came in and froze at the two new people in the room.

Maria looked at the doctor then back at Ryah and Matt. "Come with us, Ri," Ryah said.

"Ok." The three went out to Ryah's mini-van. Ryah wanted to believe something wasn't up, but Maria's body language was suggesting otherwise.

They all got in the mini-van and sat there in silence for all of about two minutes. Then Maria started sobbing, hard.

"You were right about Robert. The minute AJ and Jeff got home.." Maria couldn't finish her sentence.

"The minute AJ and Jeff got home, while me and AJ were talking, Robert beat Jeff up," Maria said.

The look on Ryah's face told Maria that she was seriously contemplating Robert's murder.

A few hours later...

Robert looked at Maria and Ryah who were sitting on the couch, talking. He felt bad for what he did to Maria's brother but he couldn't help himself. Maria only let him stay because he didn't have a house, but believe me, if Robert did, his ass would be out on the street.

He walked up to them, and said, "Hey, Maria." Maria looked up at him. "What?" She said flatly.

"Can we talk?" Robert asked. He then turned to Ryah. "Alone?"

"Oh I see, Maria let me know if he tries anything," Ryah said. "Roode I'm watching you."

"I know." Robert said.

Ryah walked away leaving Maria and him in an uncomfortable silence. "Listen, Ri..."

"I have nothing to say to you," Maria said, getting up.

"No, Maria. Listen," Robert said pulling Maria down. "I really am sorry for how I acted earlier."

"It's fine cause all it did is show me how much of an animal you still are!" Maria screamed. "Think, if I hadn't have come out there and said anything, you would have killed my brother, then AJ and then me!"

"Maria, I really didn't mean to do that. Please believe me," Robert begged.

"Don't beg for my forgiveness cause it ain't gonna work, you asshole!" Maria screamed.

"Maria..." he muttered.

"My God! How many times are you gonna say my name tonight. Robert, I'm sorry, but I've thought real hard over this and I'll help you get your job back, but I cannot live in the same house as you because of what happened!" Maria screamed pulling Robert up and pushing him towards the door. "Please, go find an apartment to live in or something, just don't come back here unless you got your job back."

"Ok," Robert said. "Please just know that I am sorry." He went to the door and turned to see Maria.

"I know, Robert," Maria said, before closing the door.


End file.
